The present invention relates to movable decorations, and particularly to a Christmas deer toy capable of moving the head, neck, and tail thereof.
Deer presents luckiness, an thus they are especially used in Christmas as a decoration. In prior arts, deer decorations are static. Afterwards, deer decorations are added with function of movement, but in general, the movement of the deer is dull. Only a part of the deer decoration is movable, even the motion is simple. Thereby, the action of the deer is mechanical and is not like a practical animal.
Some movable deer are improved to present more vivid actions but the structure is very complicated and thus many components are used so that costs in parts and labors are high.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a Christmas deer toy with a movable head, a movable neck, and a movable tail, wherein the body unit, head unit, neck unit, and tail unit are pivotally connected. By a driving unit, the parts can move vividly to simulate the action of an animal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a Christmas deer toy capable of moving the head, neck, and tail thereof, wherein the driving unit includes a motor, a rotary arm, a main driving arm, a tail driven arm, and a head driven arm. Only a few components are used and the structure is simple.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a Christmas deer toy capable of moving the head, neck, and tail thereof, wherein a rear end of the neck unit has an extending arm and a weight for assisting the actions of the head unit and neck unit so as to act vividly.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.